El personaje
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Oh Sangwoo murió sin saber que Yoon Bum jamás existió". One-shoot. Leer aclaraciones.


_**Disclaimer** : el manga de Death Note fue escrito por Tsugumi Ōba e ilustrada por Takeshi Obata. Killing Stalking pertenece a Koogi._

 _ **Advertencias:** AU, Personajes OC, Muerte de personajes._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** -Esto es un Crossover entre Death Note y KillinG Stalking._

 _-La historia se ubica antes de que comience el caso KIRA._

 _-Cuando escribo "Y" recuerden que la pronunciación correcta es "Ye, no "Y griega"._

 _¡Hola a todos! Esta historia la escribí para el grupo de FB "El ganso de Sangwoo". Realmente me divertí mucho y decidí compartirla ya que tenía esta idea desde hacía mucho. Bum no tiene salvación y me frustra su personalidad, así que en este fic me di el lujo de poder cambiarla por un buen motivo xD_

 _Sin más que decir espero les guste :'v_

* * *

 ** _"El personaje"_**

* * *

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te fue en tu último caso? ¿Debo suponer que vienes a vanagloriarte por el éxito obtenido?

— ¿Yo? ¿Realmente doy esa clase de impresión?

Se miraron por un momento.

Los ojos negros de ambos y sus marcadas ojeras les brindaban rasgos crudos, cansados, pero el brillo de aquel instante casi provocaba una sonrisa. Casi, porque su invitado fue quien terminó por esbozar aquella curvatura burlona de labios mientras que provocó un suspiro en él.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Pronto Watari se apresuró a dejar un cenicero, una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor en la mesa de café.

— Odio el aroma del humo — comentó al notar que se llevaba uno a la boca y lo encendía — Deja un rastro semiamargo por todas partes, incluso en mis pasteles.

— Todo genio tiene sus necesidades: Mello su chocolate, Near sus juegos, tú esas cosas dulces. Lo mío es el tabaco.

— Y el dolor — afirmó sin escandalizarse. Fijó como objetivo a degustar la fresa de su trozo de pay — ¿Qué fue esta vez?

— Me quebraron las piernas con un bate de béisbol — estaba acostumbrado a escucharle las cosas más horrorosas con aquel tono desinteresado — También varias golpizas, casi morir asfixiado por una cuerda, tuve que cortarme las venas…

— "Y", sabes perfectamente que terminaras muerto en una de tus operaciones en cubierto.

— Es cierto, pero sería incapaz de encerrarme en una habitación sólo leyendo expedientes e involucrándome esporádicamente — exhaló el humor con despreocupación — Lo mío es el trabajo de campo, lo tuyo es llevar el título de "L".

"Y" y él se conocieron en _Wammy's House_ , aquel orfanato en el que retumbaban las campanas y en que los vitrales de colores llenaban de luz la capilla. Eran casi de la misma edad, por eso recordaba cómo ese niño cambiaba de personalidad dependiendo de la situación. No era que sufriese algún trastorno, era talento natural para distinguir los perfiles de las personas y adaptar personajes propicios a su acercamiento.

Con el tiempo, "Y" fue capaz de identificar asesinos seriales gracias a su poder de observación. Bastaba caminar por la calle para señalar al culpable: decía que lo delataba su modo de andar, la postura, el movimiento de sus ojos, su manera de vestir, las manchas en sus zapatos…

— ¿Cómo se llamó el personaje que asumiste esta vez?

— "Yoon Bum" — distinguió cierta diversión en su voz, o tal vez lo imaginó — Fue un poco difícil ya que, para encajar con el prototipo que atraería a Oh Sangwoo, necesitaba tener problemas mentales, en específico trastorno límite de la personalidad. Ello derivó en un carácter débil, obsesivo, necesitado de afecto incondicional e inclinación a la manipulación.

— Lo difícil fue que te rompieran las piernas.

— Sí, eso también.

Rieron suavemente.

"Y" era un chico de quizá 24 o 25 años, de aspecto débil y enfermizo, estatura baja, cabello negro con el flequillo dividido a mitad de su frente; las profundas ojeras eran rasgo de ambos pero en él le daban una apariencia aún más frágil y lastimera, lo que contrastaba con su porte lleno de seguridad, confianza, con cierta vanidad y petulancia. Al ser extremadamente observador, y por ello directo con sus opiniones, resultaba incómodo para la mayoría de las personas estar cerca de él, incluso para otros chicos que también estuvieron en el orfanato.

Resultaba todo un espectáculo verlo asumir diferentes personalidades, como si fuese el mejor actor de toda Asia.

Desde el inicio, "Y" rechazó postularse al puesto de "L" ya que prefería desarrollarse en el mundo, ir de un lado a otro resolviendo los casos que despertaran su atención. Así, las instituciones policiacas internacionales tenían instrucciones de dejarlo ir cuando se le condenara por algún crimen cometido durante su trabajo. Nadie hacía preguntas.

— Tú siempre te preocupaste por el bien común, yo me enfoco en los pequeños asuntos que hacen del mundo un lugar mejor — exhalaba más del humo. Comenzaba a desagradarle el paladar — El arresto y condena de Oh Sangwoo hará que las chicas de Corea del Sur estén un poco más seguras.

— Escuché que un policía llamado Seung Bae estuvo por arruinarlo

— Todo estaba calculado, incluso sus errores y la impertinencia de la policía. Al final arreglé todo para que pareciera que resolvió el caso y ahora es detective honorario, espero cosas buenas de él.

— Pero eres tú quien siempre resuelve esos casos.

— Sólo llevó la situación hasta el punto que sea descubierta por la persona correcta, y claro, que el criminal pague por lo que hizo. Oh Sangwoo ahora está preso y próximamente será ejecutado.

— Tú también deberías serlo.

— Siempre es un placer escuchar tu amabilidad, "L".

— Cometiste crímenes como "Yoon Bum", ¿cierto?

— Yo no los cometí, "Yoon Bum" lo hizo — el gesto que dibujó le pareció más bien nostálgico, como si ese personajes hubiera sido más cercano de lo que deseaba admitir — Por su historia era obvio que llegaría hasta el punto del homicidio, fue presionado por sus recuerdos y por la búsqueda de aprobación de Oh Sangwoo… pero si te sirve de consuelo, "Bum" fue ejecutado con inyección letal a las 18:00 pm del día de ayer.

Ya lo imaginaba: ambos en el pabellón de ejecución en una celda distinta, hablándose como si todo fuera a estar bien, pero a la hora señalada se llevaron a "Bum" ante la mirada enloquecida del otro. Seguramente lloró, gritó por piedad, provocó tanta lástima que Sangwoo no habría mantenido su indiferencia y habría gritado desesperadas amenazas para que lo dejaran tranquilo, todo siendo en vano.

Habría desaparecido por la puerta del pasillo, y en la antesala a la cama de inyección, lo habrían sacado por otra salida luego de recibir una llamada con la orden de dejarlo libre, aunque con la advertencia de que todos jurarían decir que la ejecución se llevó a cabo.

Apostaba que tuvo sus cigarros a la mano, y caminando tranquilamente, habría desaparecido dejando tintineantes luces del pasillo por su "ejecución".

Yoon Bum murió a la hora señalada y sólo dejó a "Y".

No había manera de que hablara de su trabajo con alguien común así que luego de sus ausencias y posteriores capturas, lo visitaba para intercambiar puntos de vista tal como lo hacían en el orfanato.

— Vi la fotografía de ese chico en las noticias, era lo que catalogaban en su país como "atractivo y carismático", nadie imaginó que fuese un asesino serial.

— Es que refleja lo que toda jovencita quiere. En Corea se dejan llevar mucho por las apariencias, relacionan el atractivo físico con una personalidad encantadora, eso le proporcionaba víctimas constantes y lo exoneraba desde el inicio de cualquier sospecha — ya se había acabado su cigarro y ahora tomaba otro — Ninguna de ellas se merecía ese destino pero eso no les quitaba la estupidez.

— Pero tú lo dijiste, ninguna se merecía acabar en las manos de ese asesino — terminó su pastel y ahora Watari le acercaba una selección amplia de postres. Eligió un poco de flan con caramelo oscuro — Ahora está custodiado por la ley, recibirá su castigo.

— Ya lo está recibiendo.

Ambos supieron a qué se refería.

"Y" no sólo podía adaptar sus personajes a base de las preferencias del asesino, también tenía cierta dosis de… sadismo. Si estaba dispuesto a recibir el dolor físico, a su vez les proporcionaba dolor psicológico: vacilación, confusión, desesperación, dependencia hacia él… el homicida terminaba ligado a la víctima que representaba y cambiaba su carácter, su propósito, sus emociones… entonces ahí, cuando estaban lo suficientemente absortos en él, cometían un error y era atrapados.

— ¿"Yoon Bum" murió amando a Sangwoo?

— Quien sabe — distinguió tristeza en él, aunque fue un instante tan efímero que bien pudo imaginarlo — Pero Oh Sangwoo sí morirá amando a Yoon Bum.

Ahí estaba, ese sadismo expresado en una sonrisa ladeada, bailando el humo del cigarro entre sus labios.

"Y" podría ser también un perfecto asesino.

— Entonces cuéntame tu historia detalladamente — sonrió un poco — Te escucho.

Para eso había venido. Nadie más que "L" entendería el nivel de manipulación que "Y" ejerció sobre ese chico.

Y Oh Sangwoo moriría sin saberlo.

* * *

El 5 de septiembre a las 18:00 pm, en la penitenciaría de Uiwang, el prisionero 298, Oh Sangwoo, fue ejecutado por inyección letal de acuerdo al estatuto jurídico de la Suprema Corte de Justicia de Corea del Sur.

Encontrado culpable por el homicidio de 7 mujeres y dos hombres, estuvo recluido en el pabellón 0 junto con Yoon Bum, ejecutado una semana antes por complicidad, perjurio y homicidio de dos mujeres.

Los policías declararon que durante esa semana, Oh Sangwoo no había dejado de gritar ni de golpear la puerta de su celda. Comenzó a demostrar ese comportamiento desde que se llevaron a su cómplice a la cámara de ejecución, y hasta el último momento, repetía entre sus demencias el nombre de Yoon Bum, junto con disculpas y excusas dirigidas a él. Se tomó notas de sus palabras para el archivo de la prisión.

Los policías que estuvieron durante la ejecución afirmaron que Oh Sangwoo quedó sin fuerza y completamente abstraído de la situación. Juraba ver a Yoon Bum ahí mismo, tendiéndole la mano que aún goteaba sangre por el corte en su vena.

La luz de sus ojos se acabó a las 18:04 pm y aun así no apartó la mirada de aquel punto en la habitación pero nadie le prestó atención, eran alucinaciones de un asesino.

Oh Sangwoo juraba que Yoon Bum lo estaba esperando para irse juntos.

Murió sin saber que Yoon Bum jamás existió.


End file.
